This invention relates to receptacles to hold small items and more particularly to such receptacles that clip onto a worker's belt and a tote tray to hold a plurality of such receptacles.
In certain occupations, a worker must carry about a supply of a particular small item and install the items at various locations. For example, a carpenter must carry a supply of nails and hammer them into wood at selected sites on the work. A drywall installer must carry a supply of screws to drive in along the edges of the panels. In certain cases, different sizes of nails, screws, washers and the like may be required at different times during a task. It is often awkward and inconvenient to carry about a variety of items in their original containers and reach in for a screw or a nail every time one is needed.
There are fabric waistbands available with multiple compartments which can be used for this purpose, such as carpenter's aprons. Because the top openings are not easily accessed, they slow down the worker. They also put an unnecessary load on the worker when only one compartment may be required for a considerable period of time.